This invention relates to electrical connectors and to socket and plug assemblies of such connectors.
The invention is more particularly concerned with electrical connectors capable of handling short duration surges of very high current.
There are some applications where it is necessary to deliver very high currents for short periods. Existing connectors are not generally suitable because they present too high an inductance. Also, the relatively low number of contact points in conventional connectors means that each contact point has to pass a relatively high current with the consequent risk of damage to the connector.